<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far From Heaven by PaulluvsSteph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616595">Far From Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulluvsSteph/pseuds/PaulluvsSteph'>PaulluvsSteph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sisters, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulluvsSteph/pseuds/PaulluvsSteph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The motions of love, motherhood, sisterhood, adulthood, and all other sweet and not-so-sweet stuff women go through in their relationships with one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Ruby Baptiste &amp; Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William, Ruby Baptiste/William</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Uninvited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Authors note: All of the Authors who have written for this SHIP are absolutely wonderful. I have commented on many of your stories, and I plan to continue to comment on how great you all are. I read on Tumblr that we "ARE DOING GOD'S WORK," and that's the truth. This ship is the best I've ever fallen for. I just hate that it fell short of what all it could have been.</p><p>This is a story that is in my head and has been for a while. It will show the motions of Love, Motherhood, Sisterhood, coming of age, and all of the other sweet and not so sweet shit we as women go through. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. It needed to get out, so here it is.</p><p> </p><p>CHICAGO 1957</p><p>Christina padded into her bedroom, their bedroom, steadily as she balanced both the teacup and the saucer underneath in her hand.</p><p>Their room was Christina's favorite room in the house. She probably wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, but she loved the time, laying in bed, getting massaged, being able to cuddle at night. If she were to tell Ruby that the bedroom was her favorite, she'd probably laugh it off and blame it on the sex. Damn, the sex was good, and they had been having a lot of it over the past three months especially. Ruby was like a water fountain, and Christina was thirsty beyond belief. Lately, the stream wasn't flowing how she was used to. </p><p>It had been a few days that Ruby had been feeling under the weather, and frankly, Christina was tired of seeing her better half tired and depleted. Exhausted. That was it. Exhausted was precisely how Ruby felt. The Chicago heat made her feel worse. Christina had offered to take her back and forth from the South Side, but Ruby didn't want the hassle or, better yet, the gossip to spread. </p><p>Christina dropping her off even as William would spread like wildfire, but the Blonde had plans to get Ruby her own car soon. Of course, she offered one of her many cars, but Ruby declined the flashy vehicles. </p><p>"The cops would pull me over, say I stole it, and then steal it from me." she told Christina in a joking manner, but it was no joke at all. </p><p>She did have a point. Times were changing, but racial tension plagued every city in America. Christina read many horrific stories, especially the ones down south and she would kill, destroy, and conjure anyone who harmed Ruby. She wasn't too concerned with worldly issues, just the issues in her own world. </p><p>"Here you are?" Christina stated as she finally made it to the circular bed. </p><p>Ruby removed her head from under the satin sheets. A groan was her instinct in return to her eyes, catching a glimpse of sunlight. "I feel like shit." she said as she sat up and adjusted herself so she could take the cup from Christina's hand. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's a family remedy. My mother would make it when I wasn't well." Christina smiled at the memory, which Ruby noticed the hint of softness. It didn't last long as Christina rubbed Ruby's shoulder and urged her to take a sip.</p><p>"Drink up, and I promise you will feel better." was Christina's final words before Ruby placed the cup to her mouth and instantly dropped it into her lap. Neither of them had a moment to react as Ruby bolted toward the adjoined bathroom.</p><p>Christina soon heard the violent vomiting from the other room, but knew whatever stomach virus Ruby's body was fighting would just have to run its course. She looked down at the newly stained sheets and began to remove them along with the teacup and saucer from the bed. </p><p>Today was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>With new sheets on the bed, Christina felt helpful at the least. The sound of Ruby kissing the toilet had subsided, and she knew it would be the best thing to check on her. </p><p>As Christina opened the door, the sight in front of her concerned her to no end. Ruby was on the floor, drenched in sweat. Eyes watery and strained. Her head could barely hold itself up. </p><p>"I need salt water." She mumbled as Christina nodded and turned to walk out of the bathroom as she headed to the kitchen. </p><p>Christina had been gone for four minutes tops, but for Ruby, it felt like a lifetime. It wasn't what she wanted right now. It wasn't meant to happen this way. She thought to herself. Stress, it was. It must have been that, but thinking that way was a fool's game in the long run.<br/>
Christina walked back into the bathroom, knocking Ruby out of her thoughts, as she handed her the table salt and a tall glass of water. </p><p>Ruby pour a little salt into the full glass before downing the water. She hoped it worked sooner than later. That was her mother's remedy. Where Ruby was from, doctors were only seen during emergencies." If you weren't sick enough to die then you weren't sick at all," her mother would say. It was terrible, but it beat owing some white man who claimed to devote his life to treating Negros with 'care.' She was okay with salt water. </p><p> </p><p>Christina watched her as she wet a nearby towel to apply a cold compress. "Why the salt?" She questioned while wringing out the excess water from the towel.</p><p>"It settles the stomach." She gestured as Christina walked back towards her, bending down to Ruby's level, and placing the cool damped towel onto her forehead. She looked at Ruby with a small smile. She didn't want to show her worry because she knew that Ruby would be more concerned for her than herself if she did. </p><p>"What was in that glass… it smelled like shit."</p><p>"Rosemary, Sage, Thyme and a dash of Cinnamon… no shit involved."</p><p>"Sorry… I guess it's just my…"</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>Ruby, too weak to plead her case, sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to reschedule my meeting today… and stay with you."</p><p>"No, no, I'm fine. You've taken care of me enough." Ruby protested, which caused Christina to roll her eyes. She was going to always take care of her. Always. "I'm just a little nauseous."</p><p>"You've been like this for days." Christina responded. </p><p>"I know, but I can't stay in all day today. I'm supposed to go shopping with Hippoltya."</p><p>Christina's head shook. Ruby was independent and stubborn. She couldn't tell her to just stay at home. That would get her nowhere. Instead, she chose to say the only thing she knew she had control over.</p><p>"I'm staying."</p><p>"No, you are not. I will be fine."</p><p>"Promise me that if you still are feeling ill that you will stay home." Christina said. She couldn't stress enough how much she adored Ruby. She only hoped the feeling was mutual without the shell she wore. </p><p>It was no secret how they got to the place they were. It started with half-truths and infatuation. One-sided mostly. Ruby liked William, it was clear. Christina still questioned why she stayed after finding out the truth but damn, she's happy she did. </p><p>Ruby's eyes searched Christina's. The woman she would cuddle with, but she still felt hesitant to trust completely. "If I'm feeling better I will go if not… I will stay."</p><p>Christina didn't want to argue, but she knew that she was coming back home right after her meeting, and that gave her mind some peace. As she ushered Ruby, she thought of ways she could make her comfortable. One thing came to mind, and she planned on making good on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby… Ruby…" The shaking wouldn't stop, which didn't make Ruby feel any better. "Ruby."</p><p>"Huh?" Ruby groaned, positioning the comforter allowing it to snuggle her body. Her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately rolled her eyes when they settled on Leti. </p><p>Leti didn't let her older sister's eyes focus much as she opened the curtain by the bed to allow natural sunlight to enter the room. "Too dark in here. It's depressing."</p><p>"Is this a dream or am I in hell?"</p><p>"No, you're just on the North side shacking up with a demonic spirit... Damn, I guess you are in hell."</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Leti looked at her older sister with a sympathetic smile. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her.</p><p>"Hippolyta told me you were sick. So I came to keep you company and take care of you… by the way I see it... white people just leave their gates open and their doors unlocked. Anybody could have walked in on you."</p><p>Ruby sighed. The doors were always unlocked, which she repeatedly warned Christina about. She didn't want to admit it, but she agreed with Leti. They didn't do that on the south side. She would be sure to have another conversation with Christina about it. </p><p>"Someone could have snatched you."</p><p>"And take me where Leti?" Ruby said, sitting upward in bed.</p><p>"You're right. They would have brought you right back." Leti said with a chuckle before hitting Ruby on the arm, causing her to wince. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>Leti looked at Ruby closely. "You're sore... monthly?"</p><p>"Haven't had one yet." </p><p>"In how long?"</p><p>Ruby looked down at her hands. It was rare for her to be the one in the hot seat when it came to her relationship with her siblings. "Five weeks."</p><p>Leti pushed herself off of the bed to stand above and in front of Ruby. “Five weeks.” She felt like she was going to cry, but what good would that do for either of them. "Have you lost your damn mind? All the shit we went through with that bitch and…"</p><p>"That was two years ago…"</p><p>"And my family is still suffering because of it and…" Leti stopped. Now realizing she had the upper hand in this fight. "Now you have gone and gotten yourself pregnant..."</p><p>Ruby looked up. "Leti! I don't need a lecture."</p><p>"Yes you do! I'm giving you the same fight you gave me when I told you about George."</p><p>"It's different."</p><p>"You're damn right it is. My son was made out of love."</p><p>Ruby’s first instinct was to laugh but she was more offended by the statement then amused. </p><p>"And what the hell are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Lust, sin… the devil's magic… all of that demonic shit and you just let her put it inside of you."</p><p>"Fuck you Leti." Ruby stated firmly.  </p><p>"I'd say the exact same thing, but Christina already has done it with a dick that doesn't belong to her… now look at you."</p><p>The two women stared at one another. Leti’s last words ringing in the air like a siren. Neither letting up on their stance. Ruby felt sicker now than she was earlier in the day. Leti was the only person besides Eloise Baptiste herself to make Ruby feel inadequate. Her mother and sister had that in common. Except Leti, most of the time was insufficient herself. Not worth the sense God gave her. </p><p>Little George just turned one, and Ruby kept the child as if he was her own while Tic and Leti chased dreams and nightmares. Ruby had goals too, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that you take care of your responsibilities before you make careless mistakes. </p><p>In fact, who the fuck was Leti to tell her how to live her life. How could she, of all people, stand in there with judgment for Ruby wanting what she wants with the person she wants it with.</p><p>"Is this what you want… what you truly want?"</p><p>She lied, "I don't know."</p><p>That was it. Leti had lost her to the Blue-eyed devil who had imposed on their lives a two short years ago. How could they be so fractured? So different even though they grew up in the same house. They indeed had two different experiences, but they went through a lot of shit together as sisters. </p><p>Leti slowly sat back down in the spot she occupied moments ago. She kept her face straight as silence took over them both. It wasn't until - </p><p>"Leti!" was yelled throughout the house.</p><p>"Dee is here?" </p><p>Leti didn't respond to the obvious. Instead, she responded to Dee. "I'm in here!"</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes. It was never a dull moment with her' family'. </p><p>Dee pushed open the door. "This house is huge… I got lost looking for you but I counted five rooms. Who all sleeps there I will tell you… nobody."</p><p>"Is the food ready?" </p><p>"Almost."</p><p>As Dee and Leti talked. Ruby's eyebrow instantly raised. What the hell was going on in this house that didn't exactly belong to her. She was a visitor, essentially. Nothing final except the use of the word<br/>
'our' by Christina to refer to the bedroom. That was the only room Ruby had a possible claim to. Every other space wasn't in use. She barely peeked at them herself. She had no reason to, but now her uninvited visitors had trespassed into each of them. </p><p>At least the basement was locked. That was a relief. </p><p>"Ruby!" Dee voiced, knocking Ruby out of her thoughts, "Where is the television? I know you have a T.V. in this big house. In one of these big rooms."</p><p>"There is one in the Great Room."</p><p>"The what?" </p><p>Leti looked at Dee and smiled. "She's fancy now Dee… only us common folks say living room."</p><p>"Alright, my momma asked did you want us to bring the soup to you?" Dee asked, looking at Ruby. </p><p>"I'll be down in a minute." Dee nodded; that was a good enough answer for her. </p><p>After she had gone, Leti turned her torso to fully face Ruby. She allowed her lips to softly smile.<br/>
There was no one in the world like her sister. She was admirable.</p><p>"What?"  </p><p>"I just love you. That's all." and she meant it with all of her heart. Ruby was always there for her, even when she didn't deserve it. Even when she hated to ask, her sister was there. She always knew when she needed her, and now...</p><p>"I know Leti. I love you more."</p><p>"Impossible."</p><p> </p><p>The ladies carried the glassware from the dining area to the kitchen. Dee had run off to catch another episode of whatever was on the small television that Ruby forgot even existed before today. </p><p>As they reached the kitchen, Hippolyta bit the bullet. "I had a dream about fish two weeks ago and now I know why. You could say it's stress but we all know better."</p><p>Ruby looks at Leti. She wouldn't put it past her sister to spill the beans while she was getting dressed. </p><p>"I didn't say a word. Hippolyta just knows." </p><p>"Ginger… you need to have ginger not salt." The older woman told her, grabbing her purse from the table and handing Ruby a small plastic bag. "I will bring more."</p><p>Ruby needed all the help and advice she could get. "Thank you," was her only reply.</p><p>They were leaving soon, but she felt Ruby needed to know the family wasn't far away. "Don't stay gone too long. We will send a search party." Hippolyta joked with all seriousness. </p><p> </p><p>While driving through the gate, old 'Woody' didn't go unnoticed. Immediately the Blonde was thankful to Hippolyta for taking the call and coming. The real question was did she persuade Leti to come. The tall Blonde wasn't particularly thrilled to see her, but she was Ruby's family, and Ruby was transparent that their bond could not be broken.</p><p>In the Great Room, 'William' rounded the corner and saw Dee glued to the box before following the sound of adult chatter. His large body leaned on the doorway as he entered the room, making eye contact with none other than Leti, who loudly cleared her throat, catching the attention of Ruby and Hippolyta, who then turned their attention to the Blonde.</p><p>"Ladies."</p><p>"Christina." Leti responded back. Christina could masquerade as William forever in a day, but Leti would not entertain the mischief she did in that body. The world didn't know the sinister that Leti did.</p><p>Christina nodded. She felt like she was interrupting something. Something important. She still pushed through to break the awkward silence. "Having a party?" </p><p>"They are about to leave." Ruby confirmed. Christina wanted to make it clear that this was Ruby's house too. This mansion, with it's more than enough rooms was truly a sight to see, but wouldn't be shit if Ruby Baptiste wasn't there to share it with her. They didn't have to leave unless Ruby wanted them to, but if she didn't, then they should - </p><p>"Stay," She said with a small smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Leti. "I will be in the bath." Christina continued as William's eyes practically fucked Ruby.</p><p>"I will be up soon." Ruby said almost breathless, yet her composer stated otherwise. A nod was given before exiting. </p><p>Ruby then turned to the other two women.</p><p>"All of that was uncalled for." Leti said, walking out of the kitchen as Hippolyta followed, laughing slightly. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Ruby long to make her way upstairs. After they both spent time in the bath, first separately then together. Christina had eventually shredded William's and washed her own skin but needed Ruby because she insisted that she couldn't get all the essential places on her own. </p><p>Once they both were settled, they cuddled in bed. Holding each other close.  </p><p>"So you followed my advice and stayed in." </p><p>"I was too exhausted to come to them so they came to me."</p><p>Christina wrapped her long arms around Ruby and kissed her shoulder. </p><p>"That was nice."</p><p>"You left the gate open supposedly..." </p><p>Ruby could feel Christina's lips turn upward into a smile against her shoulder. The day had been eventful, but she would deal with her thoughts in the morning. She just wanted to enjoy being in Christina's arms for the night.</p><p> </p><p>This was not how this chapter was intended to end. It’s long but it was nice to finally get out and begin the story even if it changed directions slightly. Hold on to me you all, something good is coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ready or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kisses and Promises</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is such a long chapter. Whew, I hope you all like it. Without further ado, I present Chapter 2:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes," her breaths were shallow as she tried her best not to feed the ego of the looming figure who devoured her whole. Her legs slid around William's waist, clutching at his biceps. It was only nearing seven in the morning, but she needed this; hell, they both needed this. She woke him up because she needed it, and he was happy to oblige. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dipped his head to lick one of her nipples as she moaned in response. "They've grown," he said with a smirk before taking that same nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as Ruby wined underneath him. She could only wither while he sucked and stroked her to a feverish pitch. Her entire body tense as she felt an orgasm approach. Ruby was finally close to Heaven, and her 'Blue-eyed Devil' was taking her there hard and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please," she whispered faintly. "So close."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He released her nipple with a pop before moving to the other. He held her hips tightly as his hands squeezed her for dear life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm cumming” she gasped as she felt William's body throb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave the tiniest moans in agreeance. "Hmmm" Eyes closed briefly, loving the feel of being inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chris… yes... yes," she cried out as her hips strained upwards and her body released.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Christina could feel it all. She felt how Ruby began tightening around her. She felt the heat and the added wetness of the woman's body, which rendered her crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true that Ruby could have Christina anytime, any place, and anyway, she would like. With William, she got it fast and hard. Every stroke sent signal waves down her back as Christina would fuck her senseless as the man she had come to truly want. When Christina showed up as herself, it was gentle. Giving. Tit for Tat. Her needs were nurtured as her lover worked her slowly, and Ruby gave her the same attention and love in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about both sides of the same coin produced a smaller organism for the songstress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck…" Ruby heard William growl as his hips moved faster. Ruby's second organism sent him deeper into mind-blowing ecstasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cum Christina. Cum for me." she encouraged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as always, Christina did what Ruby asked. William's bruising grip eased, now replaced by tender fingers that stroked up the length of Ruby's arm. A gentle kiss to her lips, then her cheek, and finally her shoulder as she felt him flood her heat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both hissed as William withdrew from her. They both looked into one another's eyes and kissed passionately before his fall onto her side. "Ahhh," Williams's voice faded as the only sound that could be heard was heavy panting attempting to calm both of them down from their high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cha Calé Vu," she heard as William quickly transformed into Christina. A blessing to not have to deal with the mess of blood and flesh anymore. That alone resulted from a spell she had worked on since abandoning her hopes of entering the Garden of Eden, which is what she told Ruby the first time the transformation occurred without the gore. Ruby looked over at Christina and smiled. Naked and Beautiful. She readjusted herself to see her lover more clearly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby held the satin sheet closer to her body, smiling at the woman who laid in the middle of the bed. Ruby admired everything about Christina. Even when they disagreed, she always saw why Christina would say or do certain things. It intrigued her. Their relationship was the forbidden fruit. Christina made her want to sin, sing, and everything in between... she fell hard for the blonde. It was hot and as heavy as it could get. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you know that the Devil was the prettiest Angel?" Ruby asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's true, Satan was once a glorious angel in Heaven. Before his fall from Grace." Ruby smiled as Christina continued. She was so multifaceted. The comment started as a metaphoric joke, but Christina never missed an opportunity to spread her knowledge "God created him to be perfect in wisdom and beauty, a spectacle of flawlessness and gave him special capabilities in music and voice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina then met Ruby's admiring eyes. "So my dear, you are in fact, Satan." she said as a smirk followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck you." Ruby replied back with a small laugh, pushing Christina softly as the other woman grabbed her hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like it when you fuck me." she said in all seriousness before kissing the palm of Ruby's hand. This was nice—them both laying with one another. The stillness was certainly the move, and the silence was golden for the time being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone ringing cuts their moment short. Christina had no friends or family, so she knew whoever it was didn't call specifically for her. She quickly picked up the receiver and passed it to Ruby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello… hello..." Ruby waited for a moment before handing the phone back to Christina "Dead air. Again." Ruby said, annoyed as Christina bypassed the last statement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina placed the phone back onto the hook. "I'm happy you're feeling better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're just happy I was back in the mood for sex."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That too." she responded, finally turning towards Ruby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby traced the bruise on Christina's neck. It wasn't a hickey but a reddish-purple bruise. A bruise that had been there for more than a year. A permanent reminder of the past. Christina's eyes connected with Ruby's. The eyes Christina never prepared for when Ruby honestly felt like she had her figured out. Ruby was blunt and often would call Christina out on her shit. She hated liars, and Christina never would lie… she just told half-truths, which was a stipulation that got Ruby to come back home a few months prior. All or nothing. She wanted honesty, loyalty, and trust between them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I want to know the truth Christina. I'm tired of being lied to." Ruby told her last winter while they sat in front of the fireplace. Just wine and each other. It was three months removed from the Autumnal Equinox. The day that changed their lives forever. Ruby would never understand the truth. She wouldn't be able to… handle it.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Your sister told you what happened." Christina said firmly.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I practically raised Leti. I smell the bullshit coming out of her mouth the moment she thinks of a lie… so yes, she told me but I've been waiting to hear the truth… from you." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Christina nodded "I caught you and I forgave you." Truth well half-truth because so much more could have been told. So much that it would have not only ruined the moment but them.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I feel like there is something missing." Ruby mumbled while sipping her glass of red wine.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina would go back to Leti, letting her know it was a flaw in their plan. Time. Time was the only variable that would screw them up. It was the ultimate fucking flaw. Time waited for no one, let alone three women who wield magic with one of them oddly enough specialized in bending time and traveling through the universe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three would sit down at a diner later that evening in Calumet City to talk about the logistics of what Tic, Ruby, and even Dee remembered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Tic has been asking questions too. He gets flustered and frustrated then… violent. Never towards me just anything else he can get his hands on." Leti said, gripping the coffee cup. "I don't regret any of it." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Christina looked at both women. "I regret nothing."  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hippolyta and Leti look at Christina and then one another. The white witch was still the same. They sold their souls to the devil in exchange for the bodies of two and the innocence of one.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Once you live in the flaws of the world regret becomes meaningless. It's better to look ahead and prepare, than to look back and regret anything. That's why we are here. To prepare and I have a solution to our problems." Christina told them. "We evoke a fantasy as their day to day."  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> With her limited magic, she was able to lay the blueprint for the spell Leti could cast on Atticus as they laid in bed at night, on Dee as they doodled on notebook paper and shared secrets, and lastly on Ruby as they made amends for Ruby choosing Christina. That was the hardest one for Leti to do because it never happened. She knew Ruby chose her, and Christina placed her into a coma because of it. How could she stay mad at someone who literally risked it all for her.   </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "So you finally speaking to me?" Ruby asked Leti as they sat in the foyer of Christina's estate. The day after, she met with Christina and Hippolyta.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah, I'm surprised you're talking to me." Leti responded back.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I've learned to accept you for who you are Leti. Now I need you to accept me for who I'm becoming." Ruby told her. "I can't always bail you out." Ruby tilted her head to look at Leti and smirked. "Now that Atticus is alright I want you to give Christina a chance." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Leti's body tensed, and the words spilled out, "Colossian shalosh shtaim." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "She did good Leti… she did it for me." Ruby said with a smile.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Give them the fantasy that they would have wanted to happen on that day' is what Christina said. Tic wanted Christina to stop with the madness. He wanted to both survive and fulfill Hannah's spell. He wanted to be able to experience the birth of his son. He wanted to be able to hold his son in his arms and to be able to hold Leti and protect her as she protected him through this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, Dee wanted to believe that another black body of someone she loved would not be disregarded. She had lost her father, her best friend, and her arm… if she had to lose her favorite cousin too… but thank God it didn't happen. Tic was safe, and the nightmare ended before it ever began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later found that Ruby's experience wasn't as centered around Tic's survival, but more on Christina's humanity. That Christina's love for her would have somehow stopped her pursuit of immortality… Leti felt pity for them all, especially Ruby, because she was too far gone. That night Christina destroyed any and everything in her way, including Ruby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was Christina's mindset laying in bed with Ruby. She often drifted to the story she had concocted with Leti and Hyppotyta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made a decision that set their relationship in motion. A relationship that was there, but never verbally verified, but yet emotionally solidified. From the moment of their first kiss, in their own bodies, something changed between them. They were more at ease. Ruby seemed more comfortable, and Christina was proud of that no matter how it came about. Kisses and promises. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina placed a kiss onto Ruby's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around her. Her favorite place to be. Content at the moment is what she felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang again, but this time Christina answered it. "Hello?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been trying to reach you all morning." A woman started.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina sighed, "I'm here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping it short because Ruby was in the room, laying next to, cuddling against her. She didn't want to set off any suspicious worry. On the other hand, Ruby could hear the other person but could not pick up the conversation with a feminine tone. Ruby's eyes closed, but ears open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to see you… same place and time." The caller belted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Confirmed." Christina said before leaning her slender body backward to hang up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything alright." Ruby asked as Christina wrapped her arms back around her, snuggling into her once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just business." Christina stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm… I'm going to cook for you tonight. Your favorite." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina smiled softly, placing a tender kiss on Ruby's neck, which sent goosebumps down her spine. "Sounds good." Christina said before closing her eyes to finish her sleep that was interrupted earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Leti sat at that same diner in Calumet City. This time she waited on Christina alone. Hippolyta didn't agree with this at all, but if Leti was going to protect her family, she would literally try every trick in the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're late." she stated as she watched the blonde strut in and take a seat in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I had errands and chores at home that needed to be taken care of. I know you did not arrange this meeting for us to catch up or did you Letitia?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell no." Leti said quickly before grabbing a folder on the side of her and sliding it towards Christina. Christina's eyes give the manila folder a strange look before they dart at Leti quizzingly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leti cleared her throat, "Open it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina does, pulling the content out of the folder and laying it flat on the table, "What the hell are these?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"35 millimeter contact prints" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina shrugged her shoulders. "I can't see a thing"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the point. They are proofs of a few pages from the Book of Names… Important pages. Pages you would want with the amount of Magic I am allowing you to have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This intrigues Christina, but she knows it comes at a high price. She bites her bottom lip before connecting her eyes with Leti's. "What do you need?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My sister."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You saw her yesterday and the day before. You are always welcome to see Ruby anytime. She's not being held hostage. I promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I beg to differ… she's more trapped than she has ever been. She's pregnant." Leti said firmly as if it was a fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What!" Christina responded with a slight laugh. "Ruby is not…" Christina started before her thoughts caught up with her womanly intuition. A gift and a curse sometimes, but nevertheless, "It's Impossible." Nothing surprised Christina. She had prepared herself years ago for all the shocks and awes that came along with living in an imperfect world. This one, however, she did not see coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember when you said that anything was possible with Magic… it's real and she wants it... I can tell." Leti said that last part slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm a mother... she's my sister... and she told me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't believe you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ask Hippolyta. She knows too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina takes in the information. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You still don't believe me," Leti said, knocking her out of her thoughts "She plans to cook you dinner tonight. She will tell you then. She's scared of how you're going to take the news… and she should be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to give her the Christina we all love… to hate... and these will be yours. 4 pages from the Book of Names as clear as the eye can see." Leti leveraged </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're trying to ruin my relationship with your sister."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is all temporary. Our lives are not indefinite like yours. That means that you and Ruby won't last forever, so why bring a child into it. A child who will end up as fucked up as the rest of us. A child like…" Leti stopped herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said it. I didn't." Leti told her. "I have to go and relieve Tic. Come by to pick up the pages when you're finished."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Ruby sat in the great room watching 'I Love Lucy.' She liked the show, and it certainly provided a laugh to keep from crying. It was late, and she would be lying if she didn't say she was worried about Christina. Christina had left the house before noon, and now it was nearing six o'clock. She had the food in the oven to keep it warm, but she needed to eat herself soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By seven-thirty, Ruby gave in and sat at the kitchen table alone. Steak, petite potatoes, baby corn, and broccoli. She no longer had an appetite, but she knew the baby had to eat. The baby was her saving Grace lately. She racked her mind on whether having the baby was responsible or not. Would it make sense to bring a child into this terrible situation that she didn't find too terrible since she stayed. Not once but twice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her goal was to tell Christina tonight. Get her thoughts. If it was a no, then a massive decision had to be made. If it was yes, then there was a conversation to be had. Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time Ruby stopped by Ms. Gladys' house to relieve her of a situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her momma took her the first time when she was fifteen. Left her with Ms. Gladys to 'fix' her as she went and played dice two blocks away. The second time Ruby went on her own. She had been dealing with a married man who made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her or 'no damn baby.' Life was hard enough to fend for herself. What little she had, she gave to her momma, her brother, and her little sister. This pregnancy was different;at least, it felt different. It felt like it had a purpose. Despite what Leti had to say, she and Christina have love for one another, even if they didn't know if they were indeed 'in love' at times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Are we together… are we in this together?" Ruby asked once </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "If you want to be… I want to be." Christina said, caressing her jawline before kissing her.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the door unlocking and then opening made Ruby stand to her feet. Her thoughts of the past interrupted. With no concern of sounding disparate, she spoke into the darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Ruby asked as she met Christina in the foyer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Out." was her only response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you forget I was cooking tonight? I've been waiting for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina walked past her to the kitchen as Ruby followed for an answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, dinner is ready… you can sit and eat now," Ruby stated</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina looked at the table to see a half-eaten plate of food. "It looks like you already have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I had to eat..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I'm not hungry…" Christina said in almost a mimic. "I will be in the basement working tonight." She then walked towards the fridge. Her heels clapped against the kitchen flooring as she opened the icebox to grab an apple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby didn't know what to make of this new behavior, but she wasn't having it. Hell no. Her hormones were already out of control. She's been sick for weeks, and when she finally has found the perfect opportunity to talk, the blonde bitch had to act like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Christina sit your ass down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina stops and turns around slowly so that she and Ruby are face to face; though they feel a thousand miles apart. Ruby exhales. She gets it now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You already know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Letitia told me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This admission knocks the wind out of Ruby's lungs. Externally she didn't blink an eye, but internally, you could have knocked her over with a feather. "She had no right to tell you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah" was the only word Christina could muster up in response. Being propositioned to get Ruby to leave her was like a slap to the face, but Ruby telling everyone excluding her about the pregnancy was like the morning after the slap. It stung more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell was wrong with Leti, Ruby thought. When she was pregnant with George, she kept that secret for her. She felt she could confide in her sister the same way. Clearly not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come sit with me so we can talk." Ruby said, reaching out to Christina, who brushed her away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you've talked enough." This caused a double-take from Ruby. It was out of character for Christina to even say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby shakes her head. "I don't want to fight. I'm exhausted… I just..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've had weeks to process this information and I'm supposed to just take it in and be supportive because you're tired. Get your support from Letitia or Hippolyta because they seem to be the only people who matter when it comes to our relationship."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby looks away from her. This was her hell. Her mother always told her if she played with fire, she would get burned, and rather the woman in front of her was William or Christina; it didn't remove the fact that they both were a fucking torch that could not be tamed if they were set beside a house made out of wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Christina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first but there's nothing we can do about it now. We can't ignore this. We have to figure it out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It sounds like you've already got it figured out." Christina spat, which only added to the tension. Ruby was not giving in to this tantrum, and if their child would be anything like this... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leti was right. Maybe all of this was just you using me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't act like we didn't use each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In some ways yes but you started this not me." Ruby's eyes leave Christina's and fall to her trembling hands. She needed to focus on something other than that face. "Relationships are about love and getting what you want." She needed to move her eyes back to that face. Damn, the blonde had a hold on her out of this world. Fighting back the tears, she had to ask. "Do you truly want me or should I just leave now and save both of us the pain?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina was now the one fighting back the tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Christina, do you want me to leave or not?" Ruby asked with pleading eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes Christina had only seen twice. Once after Emmit Till's murder and then the other right before Ruby's. With Emmitt, she stood in front of her asking her to understand that Black bodies were valuable as Christina was the poster child for all white people. The second time Christina had caught Ruby stealing a vile of her blood for Atticus, more or less for Leticia. Black bodies were valuable enough that she had to betray her to prevent the inevitable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did what she had to do at that moment. The moment that seemed so long ago, but in fact, it wasn't that long ago at all. Now Ruby stood in front of her, pleading with her again. Just like the first two times, Christina did what she was known to do, and that was to take it with a grain of salt. "You are free to do whatever you please.." Christina said before finally leaving Ruby in the kitchen alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>The basement seemed colder than usual. Maybe because she was avoiding going back upstairs. Work would keep her occupied for only so long. She sighed before closing her book of spells and standing. Her eyes looked over at William. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look what you've done." Christina started to no one but herself, considering the man was lifeless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then sighed. It would be cowardly to go to bed as William. She was sure that Ruby preferred William. It was easy to open up to him. Cry to him. He was the protector in and outside of their home. Christina often felt like the punching bag for Ruby's emotions. The hits were brutal. Granted, she controlled both her own and William's bodies. The mark protected them physically, but Ruby's words always got her to unpack her own emotions. She kept a vial of the metamorphosis potion on her work station. Looking away from William, she looks down at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Ruby laid in bed with the lights off, just consumed by her own thoughts. The tears falling slowly down her face. Today has been the biggest shit show of her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She never wanted to be an unwed mother. She could do without the drama, but her intuition keeps nagging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How the fuck did any of this happen." She asked herself in the darkness of the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the bedroom opened slowly. The light from the hallway crept in until it faded away once the door was closed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how this all happened. Christina. She's the reason why this happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby heard Christina's footsteps and soon after felt the bed dip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I saw your bags downstairs... I don't want you to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby rolled her eyes with her back turned away from Christina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have goals. This… this is not one of them." Silence again. Christina shakes it off, annoyed now. "Let's figure it out before you leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina finally shifts her body to turn towards Ruby even if Ruby is turned away from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you're not sleeping Ruby." Ruby remained silent, and Christina sighed. "I get it. I didn't want to talk so now you don't want to talk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, no words as they sit in silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina decided to take the plunge. She extended her hand onto Ruby's thigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby's body instantly jerked from Christina's touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you dare touch me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina's sigh is even more massive than before. Maybe she should have come as William after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't even respect me enough to apologize for your fuck up." Ruby spewed. "I didn't get pregnant on my own." she finished a little softer than her statement before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room fell silent again. There should be a million things to say, but anything remotely muttered would only cause another argument. So Christina said the only thing she could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know." Ruby remained silent after that admission. "Will you allow me to apologize."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's your house." she responded with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then, will you look at me." Christina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby sat up from her lying position. She takes a moment to finally lift her head to look towards Christina. Once Christina had Ruby's full attention, she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't be a good parent. I have no concept of what that would even mean. I care for you a lot. I… I love you very much, but I don't know if I have it in me to love someone unconditionally. When we first started this, I needed you, and essentially I was able to bribe you into staying with me. I wanted to make you need me." Christina felt sick to her stomach, admitting that. "Ruby, I'm more fucked up than you know." It was true. Her conversation with Leti. The plan she orchestrated. It was all so fucked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me I know... and for what it's worth I love you more because of it. You encourage me to be uninterrupted. I don't have to shirk when I'm with you. We have real talks, real fights, and… really good sex." Christina laughed a little while nodding her head. "I thought of all of that. Hell, I even thought of the type of mother I would be. I just hope I will be a better mother than my own… you were right, I've made my decision. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do this with me or not… because I won't make you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christina grabbed Ruby's hand. "I don't want to but I will because it's with you." She said honestly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby leaned in to kiss her lips, and Christina was happy to receive it. "I'm still leaving in the morning… but how about we apologize to one another all night long."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like that," Christina murmured against her lips before kissing her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. </p>
<p>Leti and Christina are some type of team or maybe not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Butterflies Be Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After overhearing Christina and Leti argue, Tic becomes suspicious of what truly happened the night of the autumnal equinox. Montrose helps reluctantly while Christina and Ruby enjoy a show.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is Tic heavy, but shows a little more of everyone else. It ties into the story. </p><p>- AlsoI wrote a short One Shot called Heart to Heart... please check that out as well. </p><p> Please leave a kudos and reviews. I would love to know you all’s feedback. I worked hard on both stories and I’m happy to finally be able to share them.</p><p>I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If anyone asked what type of man Atticus Freeman is, one word would come to mind - Determined. Even when he wanted to give up, he remained determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His determination was no longer a friend to him. It was toxic, cynical, and unhealthy. The trees are unhealthy. It's fall, and the possibilities and opportunities of summer are gone. The chill of winter is on the horizon. Skies turn gray, the amount of usable daylight drops rapidly, and many people turn inward, both physically and mentally. This was Atticus Freeman, and fall is an unhealthy season for him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fumbled with a rake in one hand and a bag in the other. It was the middle of September, and Leti's trees were already dying, filling the lawn with brown, red, and yellow leaves. Tic saw nothing wrong with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nature, but Leti had been nagging him to grab the rake and get to work. It served no purpose. The leaves will continue to fall. They were there for growing creatures like butterflies and moths. Animals like toads, shrews, and salamanders benefited from them too. Leti wanted the leaves gone, so the butterflies be damned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit." He mumbled to himself, grabbing an arm full and moving them to a trash bag. He exhaled a loud huff before looking outward into the street as a Silver Rolls-Royce pulled up. Tic moves backward, not wanting to be seen. He and Christina were not friends, and if it weren't for her being 'blood,' he wouldn't be caught in the same circle with her for both logical and obvious reasons. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered as he hides behind the side of the house. Out of sight and out of mind is what his Uncle George used to say. And that's how he preferred to stay, as far away from the Princess of Darkness as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina steps out of the car. The word BLACK chalked onto the side. She briefly wonders if a neighbor does this every day or if she was not yet aware of some new invention like permanent chalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs at the idea, not wanting her mind to ponder over frivolous things. She's here for a purpose, and other distractions would not consume her mind. She proceeds to the door with a strut built for a supermodel, but it's just her inner glee—the glee of a woman who is getting what she wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her knuckles tap firmly on the wood. Christina can hear Leti through the door, chatting it up as usual, maybe to Tic or one of the borders she suspected, but her talking to Leti has more precedence, so she knocks louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leticia opens the door with a smile, and it instantly fades when she notices the Blonde on the other side of the door frame. "She ain't here." Leti says before attempting to close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina reaches to stop her, but the Protection spell on the house is still doing its job. Christina is blocked easily, making Leti's smile spread like wildfire while the Blonde is slightly offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you don't have to keep the protection order up. I'm not here to harm you Leticia or take anything from you… never forget who gave you the Mark of Cain." Christina said, gesturing her hand to Leti's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't forgotten how you gave and took away… and how you reapplied it after throwing me off of a tower masquerade as my sister... I will never forget that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tic's interests peak as he listens unbeknownst to the two women in deep conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at us bonding over old times." Christina says with a smile as she and Leti stand at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get your ass off my porch Christina."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leti starts to close the door, but Christina stops her as best she can with the barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! I'm here to collect the photos." Christina shifted her body, stooping down slightly as if to come to Leti's height. Leti rolled her eyes in disgust. Christina's arrogance and self-service were enough to make her want to punch the bitch. Lets' face said it all, and it begged Christina to the question, "Leticia 'Fucking’ Lewis... are you not a woman of your word?" She holds her hand to her chest as if she is shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not giving you shit because you didn’t do shit... I talked to Ruby and she wanted to leave on her own… Can’t say I blame her, but what’s the point if you’re still around lurking the streets of Chicago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The terms of our arrangement were very clear. You got what you wanted and now I want what I was promised.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might promise you an ass whooping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we both know how our last little tussle ended.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leti sucks in her teeth before pulling the door up from behind her, fully stepping onto the porch with Christina. She looks around to make sure no one is in earshot before she points her finger at Christina, giving the Blonde her full attention. “I could blow all of your bullshit into pieces. I want you to realize that I hold all the cards now. I can take everything away. I’ve done it once and I can do it again, and again, and again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how will that help you. See, Leti,” Christina began mockingly, “The hand that is dealt you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will and you’re not playing very smart right now, are you? I am not your enemy. I never was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After everything you have put me and my family through. You are my arch enemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing personal... I had a goal to achieve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And anyone be damned who stood in your way.” Leti walks closer. She had every intention to stand up to a woman who towered over her easily. “How the hell isn’t it personal when you took everything away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then... I brought it back… as I always intended. It was just business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing personal,” they both say in unison. At this point, they were going in circles. Round and round with no real progress. Not that either woman cared to see a common ground. They locked eyes. The acknowledgment of control was their only similarity. Together they have controlled love, loss, and normalcy, but most importantly, they both wanted control of magic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you wouldn’t want me as your enemy. Magic or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will bring you what was promised... now, as I said before… get the fuck off my porch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina smiles before turning around on her heels to walk away. She then stops and turns back around. “Oh, you know you should really do something about the sidewalk. Maybe get on your knees and scrub it down. It’s a bit of an eye sore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, my artwork is too ghetto for you.” Leti asked, squinting her eyes at Christina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina smirks, breaking the tension that will never ease. Leti was a character, and though she and Ruby grew up in the same household, they were as different as night and day. Ruby was careful and able to play the world as calculated as Christina. Leti, on the other hand, was rebellious. A wildcard… she didn’t realize the effects of her causes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mid-afternoon, and Ruby had spent all morning at the Beauty Parlor. A pin curled style touched by her favorite go-to girl. Tight. The curls hold better that way, but Jackie always made her look nice. Real nice. She had a date tonight, at least that’s what she was told. Hell, it was up in the air on exactly where she and Christina would go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come as you are?” The Blonde told her before walking away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the life of her, she didn’t understand the dramatics, but it certainly kept their relationship interesting. Christina’s words, however, limited Ruby’s world of possibilities. Surely wherever they went, the color lines had to be friendly. She didn’t know what to wear or even what scent to put on for the occasion. The only control she had was her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen you in a while.” Jackie said. “Thought that white man had you locked in that house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been that long, Ruby thought. “I am free… to do and go as I please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he is rich… is it true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need his money… just… good company.” The other woman hummed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew about… William by this point. Even if they had something to say, they wouldn’t dare say it to her face. She might have been lavishing in the world uninterrupted with her woman, but she is still Ruby Baptiste from the Southside of Chicago. Rather than their comments, positive or negative, she felt the need to guard her relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to offer up too much information on her own personal life. It was her business, and that’s the way she intended to keep it. She wasn’t in the mood for any drama, but she loved </span>
  <span>hearing about it, and the Beauty Parlor had all the gossip in the world. Between the who is creeping with who and what's happening with Nancy Hughes and Tom Pope on As the World Turns. Women love to fish, and she would be a damn fool to swim to the hook.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting her hair done, she walked a short distance to Denmark Vesey's Bar, a place she's frequented for years. Owned by her good friend who saw her coming a mile away. With a smile on his face, Sammy asked, "Would you like your usual or have you changed too much for my old eyes to see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It hasn't been that long and just tap." He was the fifth person to mention that to her in the past three weeks. She didn't think she was as popular as everyone was making it seem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Water huh... That is new." Sammy said, knocking her out of that thought. He grabs a glass and dispenses the Water. "Real new." He sits the glass down in front of Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at the Water and then back at him. She smiles, confirming all he needs to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hell, I saw the glow before you even came through the door. Shining like the damn sun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered, at the comment but please don't compare me to the sun." Ruby admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense… you're the biggest star I've ever met." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really must have missed me all of this shit you are serving up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy laughed. "All facts. You came to bring me your good news or something else going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm back closer to here. I'm staying with Leti until I have the baby. So you may see me more than usual."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue eyes put you out already." his tone shifted now; it was serious and concerned. Ruby didn't miss the already as if this was something that was bound to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was consumed with fear, which affected her ability to think clearly. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted this baby. However, Christina's reaction wasn't exactly welcoming. She said she wanted the baby if that's what Ruby wanted, but what if she didn't want Ruby anymore at some point in the future. No, Christina had not put her out, but she had to make sure she always had somewhere to go in case that happened. Leti's house was safe at the moment plus…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's closer to the hospital."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy nodded. He understood that, but the drive wouldn’t be that long. He might have been speaking out of term - “You need to be at Home with your man if you ask me… He can help keep those cravings at bay. Leti has too many people running in and out. The colored hospital won’t take long to get to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m moving too fast, you know? The last time I felt normal was when I was here with my people. It’s like I want to move forward, but I’m afraid that I’m going too fast... I’m just trying to slow down the pace a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy nodded. “Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves. Regret for the past and fear of the future. Don’t rob yourself of certain luxuries. Have your cake and eat it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled. Sammy was exactly who she needed to see. Through advice, he always got her to see things differently. Not wanting their moment of catch up to be all about her, she shifted the conversation. “A drunk and a bar owner?” Ruby said before taking a sip of her water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are now living together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re moving fast too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been years in the making for me so you just keep your mouth off of that.” Sammy said with a laugh, which spread to Ruby as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montrose sits in front of the Cabrini Green Projects. A Flash in his hand filled with homemade moonshine. A shadow walks up to him, blocking Montrose’s view of nothingness but the poor slums of Chicago as the youthful play, not knowing the world that would plague them as they get older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christina stopped by the house today.” it’s Tic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck about what Christina does or doesn’t do. Do I look like Christina’s keeper?” Montrose states harshly. It was true. Christina was the last person he could see to care about. They were so far removed from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is serious...something is up Pop. Something big. She didn’t come to see Ruby and she didn’t come to see me.” Tic rubs his ear in thought. It’s a relaxing mechanism he does to help him cope with stress. It’s not that helpful, but it provides some form of release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Montrose watches Tic. He was slightly pitying him. He was a nerdy kid, but not that bright in terms of common sense. The older man felt it was his fuck up. Maybe he should have hit harder, or maybe not at all. Maybe his thoughts of knocking sense into him was actually the boy losing some sense. “Shit,” he said under his breath. The world may never know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she and Leti are in cahoots.” Montrose looks away. In thought, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Tic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Leti has your back. She’s keeping Christina right were we needed her for whenever we may need her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need her for what? Plus Christina is closer than ever. Ruby is pregnant and she’s staying with us. She’s probably spying on us for Christina… and then Leti promises her some photos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Montrose froze. Photos? He wasn’t as dense as his boy. He knew Leti had taken pictures from the book of names but why. Not wanting to alarm Tic, he quickly brushed it off. “They were probably talking about outfits and hair and all of that other Bitch shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they were talking about photographs. I heard them. Leti promised Christina photographs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tic took his backpack off his back and held it in his hands. He opened it slightly so only Montrose could see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Montross was pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tic knew that look from anywhere. He grew up with that look. They both were probably thinking the same thing, but Montrose’s was amplified. “Mutherfucker are you crazy?” He realized the volume of his voice and settled for a whisper. “Why the fuck are you walking around with that fucking book. Suppose if someone jacked you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to hide it. This isn’t the first time Leti has made some deal with Christina. Can I keep it here with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dammit, Montrose thought. He didn’t want to be responsible for that damn book. “Fine.” It took a moment for him to get to his feet. Tic attempts to help him only to be pushed away. Old age was setting in. Being a grandfather proved that he had a few rings around Saturn. “Get your ass off me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tic backed back. The two then walked into the complex in hopes of securing the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been to expensive restaurants before. They've gone to the movies. Even had a romantic picnic once or twice before, but never would she have imagined that Christina would have taken her to a live show. They didn't enjoy the same music so coming here was a total surprise for Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina watched Ruby more than she watched the artist on stage. She leaned over, brushing her lips against Ruby's ear. "Are you enjoying yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am… thank you." she responded back, swaying to the music. Christina nodded. The place was crowded, which was good. Not a lot of attention would be placed on them. White people and black people were enjoying the show, which allowed her to relax a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after the Headliner was introduced to the stage, and the show really began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard this guy puts on a really good show." Ruby said loud enough for Christina to hear over the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did. Chuck Berry was a new talent but a bonafide star. They both enjoyed themselves. Getting a few looks here and there. Nothing was threatening, just questioning. One guy seemed interested… too interested for Christina's liking. Ultimately, Christina found herself enjoying this Chuck Berry just as much as everyone else. Though they all were letting loose, she didn't seem to mind as Ruby attempted to get her to shake a little. Instead, she clapped her hands to the beat, which surprised Ruby.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show lasted for another forty-five minutes before the two were in the car. Ruby was sure they were going to go back to Christina's, but they passed the road leading to the mansion. Christina instead drove to a secluded area. Dark and through a pasture of trees. Ruby looked around, unsure as the car stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me… I want you to see something." Christina said, getting out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded and followed suit reluctantly. The two walked upward onto a hill before Ruby noticed the skyline of Chicago. It was an interesting view. Though it was dark, the purple hue in the sky was beautiful. The lights of the city were scenic, making the view aesthetically pleasing to the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's sit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On the grass?" Ruby questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina nodded before shaking off her coat and placing it on the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby appreciated the gesture, and clearly, it’s what Christina wanted, so she nodded and sat in an attempt to compromise being in fifty-degree weather in a place she’s never been before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would like this… and tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do and I did… it’s just cold and we shouldn’t be out here too late. The cops…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina cut her off. “The breeze is a bit chilli I will admit but you don’t have to worry about the police. No one comes up here but me and now… you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina took a seat next to Ruby. “We can go home after this… or I can take you to your sister’s…” Christina grabbed her hand and interlocked her fingers with Ruby. “Wherever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence, just watching the view. The movement of the city was much slower than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived in Chicago my entire life and I’ve never been up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been outside of Chicago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I went to Memphis twice. Once to see my grandmother and then again to bury her... That’s where I learned about the blues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina looked at Ruby as she looked at the stars. She was basking in the glow of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you like to go? Tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I never really thought about it, seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby wasn’t simple; in fact, she was extremely complex. If she would let go and allow herself to speak her wants, she could have it all. That was the currency of magic. Unmitigated freedom to do as they pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really matter. Outside of this we can’t go anywhere. We can’t do anything... We could be three thousand miles away from Chicago and the world still wouldn’t accept us. They wouldn’t accept me as me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina looks away, letting Ruby’s words linger. “I want you to allow yourself to dream bigger baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baby. That was new. Well, outside of sex, it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite what you think Christina I don’t always want to be anyone but myself.” It was true. She hadn’t worn the Redhead’ suit’ at all. The body was gathered right before the equinox. Before she placed Ruby in a magical coma, a coma only she could awaken her from like a Prince waking Sleeping Beauty, but not as romantic, unknown to Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina looks away, letting Ruby’s words linger. “I want you to allow yourself to dream bigger, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… I’m just not willing to share right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. I trust you a hell of a lot. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be sitting here with you. Having this baby with you. I’m not afraid of you, but I am worried that after you get everything you want… it won’t include me any longer. I may not dream as big as you but I dream big enough for me… and even that scares me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were hitting Christina like a ton of bricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will never happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh” Ruby was confused slightly before Christina continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me leaving you… you would leave me first and I wouldn’t blame you. Yes, there was a time I felt like you were just as expendable as Atticus but then I realized I didn’t like living… without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina was happy Ruby didn’t respond after that admission. It allowed her time to take a deep breath before she told Ruby a truth that has weighed heavy on even her. She shook the thought. If she was honest, this moment and any other moment would be destroyed if Ruby found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth hurts, and she wasn’t going to cause that hurt. Instead, she spoke another truth “I don’t like you being there; so far away from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and we still can. I can sleep in one of the guest rooms or you can make one your room. I don’t care but I do care about... you. Both of you. Being with you, I finally understand the pull of family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby tore her eyes from the skyline to look at Christina and did it with a tilt of her head and a squint in her eyes. That was the sweetest thing Christina ever said to her or even about their relationship. She wasn’t new to the honesty or even the intimacy, but little by little, she saw the humanity in her lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t live with any regrets but I will right my wrongs. I just need you to promise that you will understand the day that life makes you look at me differently. That you will remember this moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind blew harder than it had the entire night and a chill ran down Ruby’s body as she shivered in response. She looked at Christina’s blue eyes and nodded slowly. “I promise that I will always value this moment no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, that was good enough for Christina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting so cold out here. Can we go home now?” Ruby asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home, together? Our… Home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a deep breath this time and nodded again. “At this point we can try it out. See if separate rooms will help. Tonight was a good start but I’m serious in my stance. I don’t want to rush this Christina Braithwhite… I want us to get to know each other better so that when this baby is born there are no surprises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were going to be surprises in their life. Surprises that involved their child and them together and separately. Surprises Christina could and couldn’t prevent from happening.  Christina knew that more than anyone. She was going to enjoy the moments she was able to snag as much as possible. Rather it is a day, a month, or years from now. She was going to enjoy her family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please check out my other story (One Shot) I posted tonight called "Heart to Heart" I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will try to post the next one soon. </p><p>Also, if you enjoyed please review if you didn’t let me know lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>